Mistakes I've done
by xAira-nilights
Summary: My power began surging. I was starting to lose control. My Saiyan side was getting the best of me. I feel myself slipping into the darkness. And as I'm consumed by this power flaring from within me, I stand up. My fist tighten, I clench my teeth and let out a snarl. " I've had enough. It's time to get her back. And nobody better intervene. Cause I'll kill them." -Goku
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I think my inspiration to write is back! Here where I live it's snowing. And I had just taken a walk outside. I look up at the sky and then his idea popped in my head. I got so excited and quickly went inside to type this prologue up. I hope you guys are intrigued to keep reading! Reviews/Favs./ Follows are all appreciated! And when you get the chance, I have a poll up for my story Aura. Lies will be put on hold for now.

I don't own Db/Z, Akira Toriyama does.

**This is how it happen**

It was another frosty morning. The land and hills were covered in snow. The woodland creatures hid themselves from the cold, frosty snow and air. But a certain family didn't do the same.

" Hey daddy! Watch out!" Gohan shouts to his father, who was being chased by his mother. " I'm going to get you back for that hit!" Chichi says laughing with a snowball in her hand.

" That's if you can catch me!" Goku teased, feeling something hit the back of his head. He stops to see both his wife and son laughing. He narrows his eyes at his wife.

" You think it's funny huh? I'll show you funny." He quickly gathers snow in his hands and forms it into a ball. He slowly makes his way to his laughing wife.

" That didn't count. You were suppose to hit me in the face." Chichi falls on a pile of snow. Her stomach had started to ach from all the laughing she was doing.

" Face it, you lost." She says as she opens her eyes.

Gohan ran over to his parents. He looked at his dad's hand, seeing the snowball. Just before he could warn his mom, his dad throws the snowball right in her face.

" Gotcha!" Goku says, seeing Chichi glaring at him playfully.

" Yeah you got me." Chichi says, her back now up against a tree trunk. Her smile disappears. " Go play some more in the snow. I need a break."

Goku's smile disappears also. He tells Gohan to go play by himself. The little toddler nods his head and runs off. Goku sits beside Chichi and notices her shivering. He pulls his wife closer to him.

" I'm glad you came out today Chichi. Gohan really likes when we go out together." Chichi snuggled up to her husband. He was much warmer than she had thought.

" I know." She says softly, watching her son play. He looked so much like his father. All Gohan really inherited from her, was her hair color. But that was okay, she liked having another miniature version of her husband around the house. But looking at him brought bad memories. Memories she wished she could erase from her mind.

" Are you thinking about _that _again?" She hears her husband ask. She sighs. She couldn't hide anything from him.

" Yeah I guess. I just can't believe I almost gave up on having him." She quietly says, refereeing to Gohan.

Both of them remained quiet. Goku was the first to speak. " It was all my fault. You did nothing wrong. So don't blame yourself."

" I was my fault for believing _her_. I gave in to what she told me. Thinking it was all true. I was so dumb. "

" Hey, don't call yourself that. You're not dumb." Goku says, laying his head on Chichi's. He closes his eyes remembering the day before all their problems started and what followed.

'_I was.'_

_**Flashback: Goku's POV**_

_She stared at me lovingly. Her dark orbs sinking deep into mine. Smiling, she gives me a small gentle kiss on the lips. All I would do is smile back. I wouldn't return the loving glazes or the sweet kisses. No, instead I would just go back to sleep. How much I would have loved to smother her with kisses and tell her repeatedly how much I loved her that morning. Sleep was to blame for it all. I had plenty of it later in the month. Alone that is. Without the woman I married. The woman I should have poured all my love to. _

_The day after that morning I didn't mind her leaving. I thought I'd have more time to focus on training. To get stronger without her always nagging me to stop. But once the fourth day rolled in, I started feeling lonely. She must have felt the same when I would leave her. It wasn't easy being alone. So I decided to look for her and tell her that I was sorry. I went to look for her at her father's castle. My father in law looked at me with eyes that asked. 'Why did you do this to her?' _

_I left without getting a clue of her whereabouts. Then a question struck me. Did he purposely stay silent? No, he wouldn't do it on purpose. Maybe someone told him not to say anything. That made more sense right? I continue thinking as I walk. Then a week later, the worst possible thing happened. I happen to run into a young woman who thought it'd be great to kiss me without asking. And my wife happen to be around. How did I know this you ask? I heard her cry. Her familiar crying made my heart sink. At that moment I didn't understand that feeling, but later I felt it. It was painful, almost like walking in the bitter cold without a coat. That feeling that would haunt me day in and day out. I could hear her cries decreasing until I could no longer hear them._

_After that day, that same girl continued to pester me. She would say that I deserved someone better. Someone that would understand me, 'like' her. All I did was laugh and slam the door right in her face. I'd hear her say "I'll keep coming back! You will accept me as your new girlfriend!" _

_I'd grunt and slowly slid down to the floor. Why did she keep insisting? It was getting on my nerves. Next time she knocks, I won't even open the door. I'll let her freeze to death. Finding her on my front step dead probably would bring me much joy. I rub my head and shook it. No what am I saying? My wife leaving me, is impacting my way of thinking. I can't continue being like this. I need her back. Her warm sweet lips, her long soft hair, her smooth skin. Just thinking about it made me even more desperate to have her back in my arms. _

_Later that day, I decide to pay a visit to a good friend of mine. Maybe she could help me with all this. I ring the doorbell. Before I knew it, my friend Bulma opens the door. She had tear streaks on her cheeks. My eyes widen. Why was she crying? Did something bad happen? I give her a comforting hug. More tears flow down from eyes. And you'll never guess what happen next. My luck got even worse. I sense a pair of eyes glaring at me. Their eyes filled with hatred and jealously. I knew exactly who it was without turning to look. I push Bulma away gently as she looks forward. Her eyes narrow with hateful look. _

" _Why are you here?! I told you I never wanted to see you again!" _

" _Yes I got the message loud and clear the first time. It has been barely two hours and your already in the arms of another. And might I add, with __**our **__high school friend." _

_I turn to look at him. My friend of many years accusing me of being with his wife. No, this I wasn't going to allow. I step closer to him and grab him by the shirt. " I don't have a relationship with your wife. How narrow-minded can you get?" _

_He pushes me away and points an accusing finger at me. " Don't try that! I know everything that happen to you and your harpy! And now since you have no one else, you decided to go after that problematic woman! I'd recommend you to think it through first Kakarot. A two-faced wife isn't worth having." _

_Bulma pushes me aside and shouts " Two faced?! I can't believe you really just called me that! And how do you know about Chichi huh? We haven't seen them since their wedding day!" _

" _Heh, let's just say we've chatted for a long time." _

_I snap my head to glare at him. He wouldn't have dared._

" _You better tell me where she is or I'll kill you right where you stand!" _

" _Well, I was told not to say a word. Sorry friend." _

_And before I could land a punch in his smug face, he flies off. I fall to my knees, digging my fingers deep underneath the ground. My power began surging. I was starting to lose control. My Saiyan side was getting the best of me. I feel myself slipping into the darkness. And as I'm consumed by this power flaring from within me, I stand up. My fists tighten, I clench my teeth and let out a snarl. _

" _I've had enough. It's time to get her back. And nobody better intervene. Cause I'll __**kill **__them." _

**Wow, was that a good start or what? Oh and I just want to point out that I will go more in-depth in what happen when these days took place. This is just a taste of everything I'll cover plus more. Continue reading to see what happen next!**

**Please review!**

**x-Aira-Ni**


	2. Leaving

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to you all that are supporting this story so far! I wanted to update last friday but I ended up busy on the weekend. The next chapter should be out sooner then this one**.

**I don't own Db/Z, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. **

**Thanks for taking the time to review: **

**Writeronfire27, Haaruuhii, Jess, and cloud9**

**Leaving**

It was that special day. The day to show how much you loved your significant other. Yes it was Valentine's day and Chichi had no clue what her husband had in store for her. Since the day they made up, he would bring her flowers or presents on Valentine's day. She saw him leave bright and early and told her that he would be back in time for dinner. Which gave her some time to prepare a big dinner with all of his favorite foods. And maybe afterwards, they could share a box of chocolate's that she got a few days ago.

As she waited for the food to cook, she decided to set the table up. She got everything she needed and set the table up. As she finishes up, she hears a knock on the door. _'Now who could that be?'_

She walks towards the door and opens it. In front of her, she sees a huge bouquet. Her expression lightens up at seeing the flowers and her husband grinning from ear to ear. She takes them from him and hugs the bouquet close to her chest. " Oh you shouldn't have. They're lovely Goku."

" I'm glad you think so. But that's not all I have for you. Bulma helped me pick other gift." Goku begins saying as he notices Chichi sadly looking at the flowers. " Chichi, you aren't thinking about _that _day again. Are you?"

Chichi sighs, looking up at her husband. " I am."

Before Goku could speak, Gohan comes running into the kitchen.

" Daddy your back! C'mon I want to go play outside with you!" Gohan cheerfully says. He grabs on to his father's leg. Goku ruffles his hair and says smiling. " Sure thing kiddo."

He picks up his son and looks over at his wife. " We'll be back soon."

" Okay. You two go out and have fun. Dinner will be done soon." Chichi smiles as they both leave. She sets the flowers down and checks on the food that was cooking. Memories of that day started appearing in her head.

'_It's so hard not to think about it.'_

**Flashback: Chichi's POV**

_The day started like any other. The sun rose over the horizon. The chirping of birds had woken me up. I rub the sleep from my eyes and yawn. I stretch my arms and sit up in bed. I look to my left. My husband was still sound asleep. I smile, and continue watching him sleep. _

'_He looks so peaceful. I wonder what we're going to do to-day. Maybe go swim or take a long walk through the forest.' I softly kisses his head. 'I can't wait!'_

_I get out of bed and walk over to the bedroom window. Looking out, I see the beautiful sun beginning to rise. 'Looks like we're going to have good weather today. Perfect.' _

_About an hour later, we were finishing up breakfast. Goku hadn't said anything to me this morning. I was expecting a kiss or hug from him, but instead I got silence. This made me feel a mixture of sadness and anger. How could he forget what today was? But then again, knowing how naïve Goku can be, maybe he didn't know what today was. If this was the case, then I have no reason to be mad or sad at him. I look up across the table at him. 'He just finished, perfect time to tell him.'_

_But before I could say something, he says " That was real good! Thanks Chichi." _

_I smile at him as he gets up and heads over to the kitchen door. My smile disappears. " Hey where are you going?" _

_He looks back at me. " Going out to train. You're okay with it right?" _

_I hesitated on answering for a second, but then nodded my head. " Yeah go ahead." _

_Seconds after I reply, he was out the door. I remained alone the entire day. Around nine at night, I hear a knock on the door. I get up from where I was sitting and walk to see who it was. It was Goku. Opening the door, I make way for him to enter. He had a smile on his face. 'Wonder why he's smiling so much.'_

" _Hello Goku, did you have a good day?" I ask. _

" _Yeah! Got to visit Krillin and Master Roshi today after I trained." He sits down on the floor in front of the T.V. I sit on the couch, frowning. _

" _That's wonderful to hear." I say. " But aren't you forgetting what today is?" _

_He turns to look back at me. " Forget? What did I forget?" _

_I try to calm. " Yes, today's Valentine's day. You know a day to show how much you-" _

_I'm interrupted by one of Goku's loud yawns. " Can we continue talking tomorrow Chi? I'm beat from all the training I did today." _

_That was it. I couldn't continue this any longer. I get up and push Goku aside. I run up the stairs to our bedroom. Once I arrive I slam the door shut. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. 'He doesn't care about me! All he cares about is himself and his friends! But this stops today! I'm leaving for good! Marrying him was a mistake.' _

_I take out a large bag and start packing my clothes. 'This ends today.' _

" _Hey Chichi, is something wrong?" I hear him ask as he knocks on our door. I don't say a word. After I finish packing, I throw the large bag over my shoulder and walk to unlock the door. I again push through him and make my way to the door. I feel his hand grab my arm. _

" _Where are you going?" He asks in a normal tone of voice. _

" _On a long vacation, away from you!" I shout as I get out of his grip. _

" _Okay, have a good time I guess." He says to me. _

_I don't reply back, instead I keep walking. Ignoring the man I thought was the perfect husband. He was way off from being perfect._

**End of flashback **

" I can't believe I left over a silly thing like that." Chichi finishes setting all the food down on the table. She smiles and sighs. " Finally all down."

She walks over to the door and opens it. She sees Gohan chasing after Goku laughing. How cuter could her boys get? She laughing a little when Gohan tackles his father's leg, making him fall with his father to the ground.

" Nice tackle Gohan. Your father can't escape from you can he?"

Goku and Gohan look over at her. Both were smiling at her. " Yeah, I'm way too fast. Come play tag with us mommy!"

Chichi makes her way over to them. As she walked, something caught her eye. It was a long shaped golden-colored box. She picks it up and hears Goku say " Wait Chichi I-"

" This is the other gift you were talking about?" Chichi questions, as she looks over at her husband.

He frowns disappointingly, and says " Yeah, I wanted to surprise you after dinner. Oh well, go ahead and open it."

" You got mommy a present? But it isn't her birthday." Gohan says to his father. Goku chuckles and says " I know. Today's a different holiday."

" It is? What is it, tell me!" Gohan jumps up and down excitedly.

" It's a special day for people who love each other." Chichi says, sitting beside her husband.

Gohan's eyes widen. " Really? What does that mean?"

Goku laughs and pats the other spot next to him. Gohan sits down. " You'll find out when you're a little older. Now, do ya wanna see what I got for your mommy?"

" Uh-huh!" Gohan cheerfully says. " C'mon mommy open it!"

" Okay, okay hold your horses." Chichi says smiling. She opens the box to see a golden bracelet. Inscribed on the outside it says _'I love you Chichi' _Chichi gasps, raises her hand up to her mouth. She quietly says in a whisper. " It's beautiful."

Goku leans over and plants a gentle kiss on her cheek. " I'm glad you think so."

Chichi smiles and then stands up. " Let's go you two. Dinner was done a while ago."

Before she knew it, both Goku and Gohan were on their feet and running over to the house. " Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

Chichi simply shakes her head, smiling. _'Those two never change.'_

**And that's the first part done! So i'm going to do each chapter on either Goku's or Chichi's POV. So which POV should I go by on the next chapter?**

**Review with your answers!**

-x-Aira-Ni


	3. I thought wrong

**Hi! Here I am back with another chapter! I read all of your awesome comments I got so far for the last chapter, and the majority wanted a Goku POV. So here it! I will say in advance that I added a little extra. At the end, Chichi has a flashback but it's very short. The next chapter I'll post, will continue her flashback. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I don't own Db/z, Akira Toriyama does. **

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter:**

**CosmicWarrior1996, Honest Me, and Camii-SuperMartianObsessed!**

**I thought wrong**

Winter had past and spring had arrived. The warmth of the sun and cool breeze swept through the mountains where the Son's lived.

'_What a workout! Phew, I think I over did it a little.' _Goku hovered tiredly over to a nearby shady tree. Laying on his stomach, he crossed his arms under his chin. The gentle breeze blew through his spiky hair. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the different sounds that surrounded him. All these sounds were so familiar. Him being here alone also felt familiar.

'_This feeling I'm having, I've had it before.' _He thought, as everything clicked into place. _'I know this feeling. It was back when Chichi…'_

Goku frowned and furrowed. _'Left me.'_

At that moment, Goku wanted to fly back home. He wanted to make sure Chichi was still there. But much to his dislike, his body didn't get up. His eyes wouldn't open. As much as he tried to remove his tired body off the ground, it wouldn't budge. Imagines started showing up in his mind. And flashbacks of those weeks he spend alone_. 'No! I don't want to go through this again. Once was enough. I've learned my lesson.' _

Goku couldn't believe that he was fighting against his own mind. Sweat fell down his forehead. And before he knew it, he slowly found himself being surrounded by darkness.

**Flashback: Goku's POV**

_I found myself alone in bed. I sit up straight and look around the room. I slowly get out of bed and walk over to my bedroom window. All I see is light from the sun and a few wispy clouds up in the sky. Guess this was day one without Chichi around. I walk away from the window. I still couldn't believe Chichi stormed out of the house to go on a vacation. 'A vacation? Why would she need to go on a vacation?' I rub my head and decided to get dressed._

_After I got dressed and caught something for breakfast, I find myself walking alone beside a small river. Things didn't seem too different without her. I sort of enjoyed the free time I had on my hands. I didn't have to hear her yelling or telling me to take a break once in a while. It was just me and nature. I continue walking with my arms crossed behind my head. _

_I got somewhat bored after a while and decided to pay Master Roshi and Krillin a visit. Maybe I'd see Yamcha or Bulma too. And so, I flew off towards Kame House. _

"_Hey Krillin!"_

_Krillin looked up at me from above. I land on the sandy island. _

" _Goku! It's good seeing ya again." He gets up from the porch step and walks over to me. _

" _Is Master Roshi here?" I ask, noticing that he wasn't sitting on his lounge chair reading magazines. _

" _Yeah. I think he's still sleeping." Krillin says then raised a brow and asked. " Hey what's up? Why are you smiling?" _

_I look at my childhood friend and say " Chichi's not gonna be around for a while. She went on a vacation. Which means I can come visit you guys when I want without getting yelled at." _

_Krillin looked at me shocked. " What do you mean she went on vacation? Did you get her a resort ticket or something?" _

_I look at him confused. " No. She just packed her bags and left the house yesterday." _

" _You mean she __**left **__you?" Krillin asks, still looking shocked. _

" _No…I don't think so. She just said she was going on a long vacation. Is that bad or something?" _

" _Wait a minute. Did she take everything or just few things?" _

_I look up for a second and then back at Krillin. " Everything." _

_Krillin's shoulders slowly droop. I see the look of worry in his face. He slowly looks up at me and says. " I don't think you fully understood what she meant Goku. C'mon, let's go inside." _

_By the tone of his voice, I could tell it wasn't going to be good. I follow him as we go inside the beach house. We sit down crossed legged on the floor. Krillin starts to explain that Chichi left me for good. That she wasn't coming back home. I felt some strange feeling inside as he continued to talk. _

_After he was finished, he asked me if I gave her something for Valentine's day. I shake my head. He then starts asking if I ever spent time with her since we've gotten married. I shake my head again. Then he tells me that this is why she left. Because I didn't care. I thought that leaving everyday wouldn't affect her this much. Boy, was I wrong. _

" _What am I going to do now? I have no clue where she could have gone." _

" _I thought you said you were happy without her around." _

" _But I never wanted to hurt her! Chichi has moments where she gets real angry. But she also has moments when she's-" I stop and look at the floor. " Really nice." _

" _Then go out there and find her. Go apologize. She might forgive you." _

" _You're right. I gotta go. Thanks for the advice Krillin." I say goodbye and fly off._

_**End of flashback: Nightmare**_

" _Goku!" _

'_I hear Chichi's voice, she must be nearby.' I look at the landscape. Nothing but rocks and no sign of Chichi._

" _Goku where are you?" _

_I hear her faint voice from behind me. I turn and run in that direction. Her voice called my name again as I hear a scream. I froze as I saw her slip on a pile of rocks off a cliff. I try moving my feet but can't. _

" _Goku!" I hear her cry. I fall down to my knees as I hear a huge splash. Her voice now replaced with waves crashing against the rocks. She was gone. _

" _Goku son get up this instant!" _

**Normal POV**

" Huh?" Goku wakes up and sees his wife staring at him with worried eyes. He sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

" Thank goodness." She wraps her arms around his neck. " You were having a nightmare weren't you?"

Goku wraps his arms around Chichi. He quietly answers " Yeah, but I'm all better now that you're here."

Chichi pulls away from him and gives him a quick peck on the forehead. She smiles and says " You're just too sweet sometimes. Let's go, I left Gohan near the creek by the house."

" You left Gohan alone? Are you feeling okay Chi?" Goku asks, chuckling. Chichi playfully punches him in the arm. Goku grabs his arm and pretends that the punch hurt. Chichi laughs and says " That little punch hurt you? I don't believe it."

" Well it did and now," Goku scoops Chichi up in his arms. A squeal escapes her lips and she starts to giggle. " You're gonna get it!"

He starts running with Chichi in his arms towards a nearby river. Chichi realizes his aim and starts pounding her fists on his chest. " Don't you dare!"

A grin appears on Goku's face as he stops in front of the river. " Have a nice swim!"

He steps forward and trips over something. They both wined up in the river. They both look at each other and start laughing. From a distance, both grown ups hear someone else laughing. They see Gohan laughing at them.

" You look funny mommy, daddy!"

Chichi sighs and says " I must look a mess to make Gohan laugh so much."

Goku pulls his bangs from his face and looks over at Chichi. Her hair was sticking out in different directions. He tries not to laugh but fails.

" Haha, very funny." Chichi watches both her boys and let's out a sigh.

'_I'm glad I got them to laugh. Especially Goku. Poor thing, I wonder what he was dreaming about when I found him.' _She gets out of the water and twists her hair to dry it.

As her two boys walked towards home, Chichi looked down at the river. Tears started to well up in her eyes. This river was very similar to the river that kept her company after she left home.

'_Why does everything have to remind me of those days?' _

_**Mini Flashback: Chichi's POV**_

_I ran away from home a day ago. I was now living in my father castle. It had been so long since I had walked here. With each step I took, memories of my childhood began flooding my mind. Unfortunately, he was part of them. I step outside and watch the sun start to set. I sighed heavily. _

_It didn't matter how much I would smile and say that everything had become better. The reality was that I missed him. I missed him so much. Thinking about him would make me want to fall into a deep sleep that I would never awake from. He was everything in my eyes. At that moment, I let my tears run freely down my cheeks. Crying was the only comfort I had. It was the only thing that helped. My father and everyone else would ask if I was okay. I would tell yes. They would leave and I would break down instantly. _

_People would tell me love hurts, and I didn't believe them. Now look at me, I'm suffering alone._

**And that's it! So next chapter will continue Chichi's flashback. From now on I'll alternate between Goku's POV and Chichi's. I will say that in the future, if you want to change the POV'S just leave a review telling me. So that's it. I'll be back soon with another brand new chapter! **

**Review!**

**-x-Aira-Ni**


	4. Chichi Flashback

_**Flashback: Chichi**__**'**__**s POV**_

_I ran away from home a day ago. I was now living in my father castle. It had been so long since I had walked here. With each step I took, memories of my childhood began flooding my mind. Unfortunately, he was part of them. I step outside and watch the sun start to set. I sighed heavily. _

_It didn't__ matter how much I would smile and say that everything had become better. The reality was that I missed him. I missed him so much. Thinking about him would make me want to fall into a deep sleep that I would never awake from. He was everything in my eyes. At that moment, I let my tears run freely down my cheeks. Crying was the only comfort I had. It was the only thing that helped. My father and everyone else would ask if I was okay. I would tell yes. They would leave and I would break down instantly. _

_People say love hurts, and I didn't believe them. Now look at me, I__'__m suffering alone._

_**The next day:**_

" _I try my best to be the perfect wife. We marry and I find out a year later that it was all just a big mistake. A mistake on my part." I tuck my hair behind my ear. I pluck out a nearby flower from out of the ground. I start twirling it between my fingers. " He never loved me. He just saw how happy I was about the idea of marriage. And when I asked, he immediately said yes, if it made me happy."_

_I stop twirling the flower and let the wind carry it off. " We were better off as friends." _

_I lay down on the soft grass. I finally realize that I'm the one to blame for all this. I was the one who forced the idea of marriage on him. He just went along with it to make me happy. I'm so selfish. No wonder Goku never stayed home. It was because he had fulfilled my wish. His work was done. He never promised me that he would spend every hour of the day with me. All he promised was to marry me. I put my arm over my eyes. _

" _I'm sorry for doing this to you Goku. I hope you move on and live your life-like you wanted to." _

_I sadly smile as tears fall from my eyes. " I won't hold you back. But I will say one thing." I feel rain droplets touch my skin. " I always did love you." _

_The rain starts to pour faster. My tears mix with the cold rain. I bite my bottom lip as I try to hold back my sobs. Thunder reaches my ears but I don't move. I stay in the same spot. I'll stay here. Maybe the rain will wash away all of my sadness. Maybe it'll rid me of this heartache. Of all these feelings I've had for him._

_**Later in the castle: **_

_I wake up in my room. My head hurt. I was freezing despite the heavy warm bed sheets on me and the warmth coming from the fireplace. I sit up, and see my father asleep in a nearby chair. My lips form into a smile. He must have told the guards to search for me. I'm so lucky to have him as a father. Always there for me when I need help. _

_I hear him shift in the chair. Looking over at him, I watch as he yawns and opens his tired eyes. _

" _Oh thank goodness! I was so worried that you were going to get very sick." He gets up from the chair and walks over to me. I look away from him. " I'm sorry Papa. About how I've acted." _

" _What do you mean?" I hear him ask. I sigh and look at him. " I've pushed you and everyone else away that has tried helping me. I'm such an ungrateful person." _

" _No you're not ungrateful sweetie. We should have given you more time alone. I know what you're going through. The same happen to me and your mother." _

" _Papa, why did you and mama separate? It couldn't have been for the same reason as me." _

_My father looks down at the ground. " It was for a different reason. But emotionally, I was just like you. Your mother and I were arguing about your future. Your mother wanted an arranged marriage for you. I told her that it was unfair. She and I didn't go through it, so why was it okay for you to? We ended up separating because of that." _

" _Thank you Papa, but I'm beginning to think an arranged marriage would have been better for me. Maybe I wouldn't have suffered as much, or have dealt with heartbreak." _

_I hear my father sigh. " Chichi, I don't know what exactly happen between you and Goku but, it couldn't have been that bad. I don't think that young man would ever want to hurt you." _

" _But Papa, he never was home! He'd always leave in the mornings and wouldn't return until late at night!" _

" _Did you ever tell him that him leaving was affected you this way?" _

" _Well no but shouldn't he be able to tell?" _

_My father chuckles and says " Goku doesn't seem like the kind to see others feelings very easily. You have to tell him for him to notice." _

**End of flashback- Normal POV**

" How right you were dad." Chichi wipes away her tears and smiles. " He just needs to be told."

" Who needs to be told?" Chichi feels two strong arms wrap around her waist.

She giggles and leans back on to his body. " You."

" I need to be told what?"

" That I love you." She quietly says. " Very much."

Goku kisses Chichi's head and holds her close. " I don't need to be told that. I already know you do."

**And that's it for this chapter! I'm sorry for the late update. I had so many idea on how to write this chapter. I think this one was the best. I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Please Review!**

**-x-Aira-Ni**


	5. Lost

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter. I forgot to add this A.N. on the last chapter. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**Haaruuhii and Honest me!**

**And for everyone else thanks for the follows/favorites!**

**Lost**

Night and stars replace the sun and clouds in the sky. Everyone was a sleep except for one person. This person was staring up at the ceiling, holding his wife close to him. He had so much running through his mind. Those lonely nights he spent without her. Thinking about those moments made him want to hold her closer. He never wanted to go back to those days. But those days happen because of his selfishness.

'I was such a fool back then.'

_**F.B. Goku P.O.V**_

_After I talked to Krillin I set off to find Chichi. I wanted to say sorry if I had hurt her feelings. I never meant to hurt her. I searched everywhere for her, but I'd always end up with nothing. The sun began to set and still no sign of her. _

'_Where was she?' I'd ask myself while I'd search through different places. _

_I end up going back home empty-handed. I land in front of the house I use to share with her. Sighing, I walk in and head up to my room to rest. I close the door of my room and walk to my bed. I lay down. Laying here was so different without her. The room always felt warm and cozy with her. Now it felt cold and empty. I finally realize that I missed her and I'm not sure why. I never spent time with her. I'd always leave right after breakfast and not return till dinner time. We never talked much and when she'd try to start a conversation, I'd push it aside. Making excuses was what I did best. _

_I rolled on to my side and pull the cold sheets over my body. My eyes soon close, but I stay awake. Awake with a feeling of guilt inside. I never wanted to hurt her. That day I married her, I had made a promise silently to myself. That I'd be there to protect her and support her. But of course, I broke both those promises. I failed._

_Me, the person who hadn't failed his friends or the people of the earth. I had failed on such an easy task. Taking care of a wife who was always there for me. The least I could have done is be by her side. Offer to help more around the house. _

_Did I ever do that? The answer was simply no. _

_This is what I deserve. To be alone in his house. After all, it was all my fault. Who was I to complain? It was too late to go back now. The damage was done. She wasn't going to come back. And I took me a week in a half to realize this. A whole week alone. Without her warm body next to mine. Without those bright eyes of hers or her smiles._

_I pull the sheets over my head. _

_I made a mistake. And because of that mistake, I ended up losing something valuable. Something that couldn't be replaced. She had dug herself deep into my mind and…my heart. I shake my head. No, I can't continue living like this. I have to continue searching. I had to find her. Even if it would take months. I didn't care._

_The next day I go through the same routine. I searched, and searched and searched some more. Nothing. _

_I began to grow very impatient. I give up and end up going to Kame House again. Maybe the others could help me find her. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. After all they were his friends. _

" _Hey!" _

_I see Roshi reading a magazine. I shake my head. 'He never changes.'_

_I land close to him and he greets me with a wave. " It's nice seeing you again my boy. How's life going?" _

" _Not to well. I was wondering if-" _

" _Hey Goku!" _

_I turn to face the person who called me. I knew whose voice that belonged to._

_I see Yamcha walking out of the house with Krillin following behind. _

" _It's nice seeing you again Yamcha." I say. He grins and pats me on the shoulder. " Yeah it's been a while since I last saw you. How's life going with the princess of fire mountain?" _

_Then it hits me. Why didn't I think of that before? Chichi most likely went to her father's castle. ' Gee, why does it take me so long to figure things out?' _

" _Not too good. See I ended up arguing with Chichi the other day and-" I was cut off by Krillin saying " Don't worry Goku. I'll tell him what you told me later. So why'd you come over?" _

" _I needed some help. Where do you think Chichi went after she left?" _

" _Well, considering you told me a while back that Chichi got into a fight with her mom, I'd say the best place to look for her, is her father's castle." _

'_Yeah, that's the most obvious place to look. I wasted so much time.'_

" _Come on you guys. Fill me in on what what's happening!" _

" _Yeah I'd like to know also." _

" _Fine. Basically this is what happen." _

_Krillin explains everything to his teacher and friend. _

" _Oh that's awful. How have you been doing alone?" _

_Goku shakes his head and sighs. " Not good. I really need to find her as soon as possible. I have to say sorry for what I did." _

" _Good luck and if you need anything we're here for you." Yamcha says, patting me on the back. _

" _Thanks guys." _

_And with that, I fly off again. Next stop, the Ox King's castle. Once I arrive, I look up at the castle. _

" _I haven't been here in years." I took one more good look at the castle and head up the stairs. _

_Surprisingly, I see no guards around. So I open one of the doors and step inside. I close the door and call out " Hello? Is anybody here?" _

" Who_ is there?" _

_I see my father in law appear. We both look at each other. At first I thought he'd tell me to leave but, he doesn't. Instead he says " What brings you here Goku?" _

" _I was wondering if Chichi stopped by. She left about a week ago and I've been looking for her." _

_He frowned. I took that as a bad sign. Did something happen to Chichi? _

" _I'm not going to answer your question. I don't want you near her." _

_I look up at him confused. " Why? I have to tell her that I'm sorry. Please, if you know where she is, tell me." _

" _I don't have to say anything. You hurt my daughter. I won't allow you to do it again." _

" _Ox King I promise I won't hurt her again. I just need to see her. Tell me where she is." _

" _No. Go on, I have other important things I have to attend to." He says, and leaves. I let out a frustrating growl. Now what was I going to do? I walk out of the castle and head towards the back. Maybe she was out here. I quickly make my way to the back. I see her, by the garden. I felt something strange inside. A feeling I had never gotten before. I push the strange feeling aside, and carefully walk over to her. Her back was turned so she couldn't see me. I now stood inches away from her. It was now or never. _

_I tap her shoulder. She rapidly turns around. _

_We were finally face to face._

" _Goku?" _

**And we stop there! How will Chichi react to seeing Goku again? Find out the next time I update! **

**Please leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

**~x-A-N**


	6. Best decision?

**Hi! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I was debating on how to write this chapter. And I decided to change it from what I originally had on the prologue. Hope you guys are okay with that. **

**Thanks to these people for reviewing:**

**Honest me and Haaruuhii!**

**Thanks for the followers and favorites too!**

**Best decision? **

**Normal POV:**

Chichi's heart sunk at that moment. The man she didn't want to see was standing in front of her. She bit her lower lip, and quickly looked away.

" What are you doing here?" She directly asks, avoiding his eyes.

Goku was taken aback at how she was reacting to seeing him. Was she mad at him? He discard the idea from his thoughts. This was no time to be thinking negatively. He took two steps forward and tried taking her hand. She in response backs farther away from him. Bewildered by her actions, he asks " Chichi, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Chichi turned her back to him as she says " Yes I am."

" What for?"

" I can't believe you're asking me that!" She starts to walk away but is stopped by Goku grabbing her arm.

She tries pulling away from him but it was no use. She gives up and let's out a sigh.

" I'm not letting you go 'til you tell me why you're mad."

" You really want to know? I'm angry with you because you decided to abandon me!"

He let's go of her arm and says with a puzzled look. " Abandon?"

" Yes! Ugh, look I want to ask you something. I want you to answer as honestly as you can."

A worried look spread across Goku's face. She sounded very serious.

" Go ahead."

She looks him dead in the eyes. " Did you ever love me? Was I special to you?"

He looks back at her dark orbs. She looked as if she was about to start crying. Looking at the ground below, he thought of what to answer back. If he'd answer wrong, she'd probably leave and he'd never see her again. He scratched his head. That word 'love'. What was the meaning of that word? He had heard her say it many times to him before.

He looked back up at her. " I don't know what you mean by love, but I will admit that you're really special to me."

Chichi's hope had just soar a little. Did she hear him correctly? " I'm special to you?"

Goku gives her a small smile. " Chichi I want you to come back home. These past days I've searched all over for you. I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. I promise I'll be home more."

He walks up to her and takes her hands in his. " Heh, It gets pretty lonely up on those mountains, ya know."

Chichi smiles, looking at his hands. Her smile disappears as she remembered what she had decided to do when she'd see him again. Slipping her hands away from his, she shakes her head.

" No, I'm not going back with you."

" Why not?"

" It's for the best. You need to be free. Free from obligations, free to do whatever you want. Everything will be the same as before." She looks up at him. " Except I won't be in your life anymore."

" Chichi didn't you hear me? I said I'll be home more."

" That's what you say now. The next week you'll forget. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go inside. Goodbye Goku."

She starts to walk away again. Goku decides not to go after her. It'd probably make the situation worse. As he turns, he feels a sharp pain in his head. Grabbing his head, his vision starts to get blurry. He shakes his head, hoping that the pain would go away, but it makes it worse. He fell on his knees, holding his aching head.

'What's happening to me? I feel so weak all of sudden.'

Chichi hears a thud and looks back. She sees Goku on the ground, holding his head. The first thing that runs through her mind is if she should help him. It wouldn't be right to leave him here in his current condition. So, she runs over to his side. She takes one of his arms and helps him up. He sets his arm on her shoulder and walks with her to the castle.

Goku was sort of surprised that she was helping him. Maybe she still cared about him.

Once they reached the castle doors, Goku passes out. Chichi falls from the sudden heavy weight. She sets Goku aside and runs to get her father. She looks back at him. His hair was flickering from blonde to black. She turns her head forward. _'What's happening to him?'_

**Few hours later:**

Goku slowly opens his eyes. His head still ached as well as his body. He turns his head to the right and sees Chichi. She packing her clothes. A frown appears on his face. Was she really going to leave?

" Chi." He whispered, his throat hurt for some odd reason. He tried clearing it and called out to her again. This time she stopped and looked back at him. Dropping a dress into her bag, she makes her way over to him. She stops by his bedside and asked, softly " How are you feeling?"

Smiling, he replies " A little better."

" That's good to know." She looks outside from the bedroom window.

His closes his eyes. Seconds later he senses her hovering over him. Just as he opens his eyes, he felt her lips on his. At that moment, he wanted to wrap his arms around her. For some odd reason, he couldn't move his arms. He tried shifting his body but it wouldn't budge. Her lips leave his as she sees him looking at her. She blushes and hears Goku say " I can't move my body."

Her blush disappears immediately. She looks down at him. " What do you mean? I see your head moving."

" That's all I can move."

" I'll ask my father about it. You get some rest." Chichi watches as his eyes close. It was now her chance to pack up and leave, knowing that Goku was immobile.

'I hope father will find something to cure him.' She finishes her packing and looks back at her husband. '_Good luck in the future. I'm going to miss seeing that smile of yours.'_

A few tears escaped from her eyes as she brushed them away. She walked over to him and plants another kiss on his lips. She pulls back, seeing her tears fall on to his face and roll down his cheeks. She couldn't be here anymore. She had to leave before she'd change her mind. Wiping her tears away, she takes her things and proceeds out the bedroom. Chichi would never see him again, nor will he.

**And that's all for this chapter! Next chapter will be divide; Goku's P.O.V first and then the other half Chichi's. **

**Please review!**

**`x-A-N**


	7. Point of view of both

**I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own db/z, both belong to Akira Toriyama. **

**Thanks to these people for reviewing:**

**Honest Me and Haaruuhii!**

**Point of View of both**

**Goku's view in Author's P.O.V- **

The sun had set, and had been replaced by the night sky.

He had woken up an hour ago, to some unfortunate news. His wife, had left. She didn't even wait for him to wake up.

'_I guess she already made up her mind' _He looks at his reflection in a nearby mirror. What he found really strange, was the fact that his hair had changed to blonde. His eye color changed to teal. Was this going to be a permanent look? Nobody would recognize him. Maybe that was a good thing.

He moved over to the window and opened it. A gust of wind blew into the room. There was nothing more here for him. She was gone and he had to accept her decision. Even if it destroyed him inside emotionally. He takes a glance back at the abandon room. Traces of her scent were left. It almost felt like she had never left. Sighing, he flies out, closing the window. It was time to move on. He had to forget about her. Even if it took him years to forget her. He just had to or these emotions would end up crushing him for the rest of his life.

Flying through the night sky, he heads back to his home.

There was no chance of him recuperating his happiness. She was his happiness. It was true that he didn't show it, but she really did mean a lot to him. Sadly, it took him too long to realize his true feelings for her.

Slowly, he lands in front of the home he use to share with her. Opening the door, he sees that everything was just like he left it, untouched. He plops down on the couch. Now what was he going to do? He lays down thinking, closing his eyes. '_I should just go to sleep. I'll figure out what to do, tomorrow.'_

The next morning, Goku had decided to take a walk in the nearest city. It was busy, people rushing through the crowds. Unaware to Goku, a girl had followed him. She literally was pushing people aside to catch up to him.

" Hey! Guy with the crazy hair!" Someone said behind Goku. He moved to the side and watched a red-headed girl run up to him. She stopped in front of him, and tried catching her breath. " You're a fast walker aren't ya?"

" Um, I guess so. Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

" As a matter of fact, I do. See a friend of mine spotted ya walking alone, and told me to ask you if ya wanted to eat with us."

Goku grabbed the girl's arm and said happily " Course I do! Lead the way!"

The girl smiled and runs off back to the café she had run from. After the girl went inside the café, Goku stops. Should he hang around with these girls? He hung around Bulma, and Chichi never had a problem with it. Realizing what he was saying, he shakes his head. He could do whatever he wanted now. He shrugs the worried thoughts off.

Shrugging those thoughts away was his worst mistake. A mistake that will cause more problems in the future.

**Chichi view in Author's POV-**

'_Was it a good choice to let him go?' _

This thought roamed around in her head. What was she thinking? She was so in love years ago with the sweetest man she had ever met. He was one in a million and she let him go. Grabbing a nearby pillow, she puts it over her face. What was she doing? She closes her eyes.

'_Of course it was a good choice. He would have eventually found some other girl and I would have ended up alone.'_

Taking the pillow off her face, she looks up at the ceiling. She smiled, there was no way Goku would chase after another girl. She sits up in her bed. Her mind was telling her to give up on him, but her heart…it told her something completely different.

" I should have gave him another chance." She mumbles, getting up. She walks to an open window. The cool breeze blew into her room. Inhaling the fresh air, she let's out a sigh. _'I should go find him. There's no point in pushing him away.'_

Walking out of her room, Chichi realizes that her servant isn't around. Puzzled, she continues to search. " Where did she run off to?"

In that same city Goku was in, was the servant. She went out to collect a few things.

'_I should have told miss Chichi where I was going.' _She thought to herself as she passed by a café. She took a quick glance and spotted a familiar face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Wasn't that the princesses…husband?

**And that's where we will stop. Next chapter: What will the servant do? Will she say something to Chichi? Find out next time. **

**Review **

**~x-Aira-Nilights **


End file.
